


Their Paradise

by Writer_Markilyn



Series: Their Paradise [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Brenda and Thomas are bros, Clingy!Thomas, Fluff, I refuse to let Newt Die, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Minho Ships It, Newt Lives, Newt is a little oblivious, Newt is conflicted with his feelings, Not Canon Compliant, Protective!Thomas, Slight slow burn Newt/Thomas, The Death Cure Spoilers, The letter is of course mentioned fam, They go to Paradise together, Thomas is so shy with his feelings, but im super sorry the other characters do bite the bullet, what do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Markilyn/pseuds/Writer_Markilyn
Summary: Thomas' version of his Paradise stood before him, staring at him with blackened eyes and begging him to kill it, to end its suffering.  His Paradise had always been with him every step of the way, through all the losses and betrayals, even the times when it seemed all hope was lost; his reason for happiness stood there by his side, and Thomas would fight with his last breath to keep his said happiness by him always.The one of many fics where Newt didn't deserve the fate he got, and he and Thomas and their friends head to a tropical island to start their new lives away from all the death and destruction and are all happy for once in their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a little odd, I don’t really like to write short chapters, I try to at least make them 3k, but bc this fandom is still new to me and I read the books a long time ago and the fact being that I forget the things I do a day prior, I don’t have a ton of knowledge on these characters, despite watching the movies religiously lmao
> 
> This might only be a few chapters, idk yet. Thanks for reading!~

“Please, Tommy, _please.”_

Thomas could only stare at his friend, his heart feeling as if it were breaking into pieces once again.  He stared at Newt’s shivering, hunched over form; his dark eyes squinting at Thomas in sheer concentration, while a low snarl left his gentle looking friend.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Newt’s choked whisper seemed to be the loudest thing Thomas could hear, despite the distant screaming of the rebels, gun shots, and explosions.  The infected boy was gritting his teeth at this point; his control was slipping, while Thomas continued to stare at him with a heartbroken, yet pleading expression, “ _Thomas,_ ” Newt snarled, taking one jerky step towards the Runner, he watched Thomas take a step back, the gun in his hand clattered to the ground, a loud snarl tore through his throat and Newt’s vision blacked out.

The last thing he heard was Thomas screaming, begging, his name being screamed, and Newt thought that was more terrible than losing his own life.

When he opened his eyes again, Newt expected to see “Paradise” or whatever he thought the afterlife would be, and for a morbid second, he thought his Paradise was seeing Thomas’ bloody face staring down at him, eyes bloodshot from crying, he was shouting, but everything was muffled and his head was absolutely killing him.

“Newt!”

The blonde blinked and furrowed his brow in confusion, “This is the worst Paradise ever,” Newt muttered under his breath, he blearily watched Thomas laugh that was completely sob ridden, before he was being pulled tight into the Runner’s trembling arms, he glanced over Thomas’ shoulder and saw Minho scrubbing at his face, Gally had a hand on the other Runner’s shoulder, muttering something to Minho, who nodded jerkily.

Thomas held Newt tight to his chest, a shaky hand tangling into Newt’s dirty, blood-crusted hair; he squeezed his eyes shut and thanked whatever higher god or goddess that granted his prayer in saving Newt.  He couldn’t lose another from his Glade, he still had grief over losing Alby, he still felt guilt and anger losing Chuck, the young boy had become very dear to him in such a short period of time, the sorrow he had been drowning in when Winston had to end his own life after becoming infected, his chest hurt at the thought of losing Minho, but God forbid if he lost Newt; Thomas would have brought the world down himself, survivors and all.

Frypan knelt down next to Thomas and Newt, hands outstretched cautiously to pull Newt up, but Thomas held tight, “Thomas, we can’t stay here, we have to go,” Frypan stated, watching a large building start to crumble, the ground shook from the impact.

“Fry’s right,” Gally stated gruffly, eyebrows furrowed in displeasure.  “Unless you want to die right here and waste the effort of saving Newt.”

Minho shot a quick glare at Gally for being so forward, but he was offering a hand to Thomas to help pull him up, who looked up at him, completely drained, but his death grip on Newt stated otherwise.

“Tommy,” Newt whispered softly into Thomas’ collarbone, he lifted one arm to weakly squeeze at the Runner’s shoulder, “we need to move,” he shakily said, lungs burning.  He could feel Frypan’s strong hands gripping him under his arms, hauling him up, he shivered at the loss of the warmth Thomas had been providing him; he was so cold.

Minho had one of Thomas’ arms slung over his shoulders, “Brenda, can you lead us back?” he asked the girl, who had been standing silent off to the side, he saw that she was still catching her breath slightly, but she nodded at his question.

“Teresa,” Thomas whispered, he felt Minho’s arm that was slung around his waist tighten slightly and he made a discomforted expression at the protest his ribs made, throbbing after the beating Newt gave him a few minutes prior.

“What about her?” Gally sharply asked, he was on the other side of Thomas, helping Minho support Thomas.  “She’s probably dead, leave it,” he gruffly added.

Thomas looked up at the WICKED headquarters, he saw the lights flickering on every floor, “She said that she could get the cure to save us.”

“We gave Newt the serum that came from your blood,” Minho stated.  “Newt will be fine, Brenda recovered and she had been infected too.”

“Just let her go,” Gally muttered, but his tone wasn’t as harsh this time. 

Thomas’ gaze dropped from the building to look at Newt, who was piggybacking on Frypan, but he wasn’t for certain if Newt was unconscious again.  He felt brief sorrow for the girl, who was going to be abandoned, left to die, but she had been too strong in her beliefs of saving all humanity; there was only hope for some.

~~~

They had made it back to Jorge, he was yelling at them to hurry before the building under them fell to pieces, and helped the struggling teenagers onto WICKED’s aircraft.

Newt had immediately been put down onto a cot and restrained down, so that he didn’t roll off, the blonde wasn’t aware of what was really happening, as his eyes kept fluttering ever so often.

Minho and Gally tried to put Thomas down on a cot as well, but the Runner was batting off their attempts and was stumbling his way over to where Newt was resting, he heard Gally’s annoyed huff and watched the taller, stricken man sit down on one of the bench chairs that lined the walls of the aircraft and buckled himself in, Thomas nodded at Minho to do the same, while the Keeper of the Runners merely frowned worriedly at him.

Frypan and Brenda had moved closer to the pilot’s area so they could see the outside and literally watch the last piece of humanity be destroyed before their very eyes, leaving behind some of the rebels they knew.

Thomas’ head lulled against the edge of Newt’s cot, he was mostly slumped to the ground, his elbow was kept him braced from being just flat on his back like he wanted to be, but he kept wanting to check on his friend, to see if he was getting any better.

“You’re a true bloody idiot, I hope you know.”

Thomas’ eyes snapped open at the hoarse insult and he quickly moved to sit up, “Are you okay?” he asked his blonde friend quickly, he wasn’t even peeved at the insult that had been directed at him.

Newt was blearily looking at Thomas, the Flare was still leaving his system; the blackened veins around his eyes were fading, his eyes were starting to lighten somewhat, returning back to their deep warmth.  He grimaced slightly when their aircraft shook slightly from a ripple of an aftershock explosion that was most likely behind them, “I could have killed you.”

“But you didn’t,” Thomas replied softly, he reached shyly for Newt’s hand, his friend’s paler fingers barely twitched at the contact.  “I couldn’t kill you, Newt.  If I had, I don’t know what would have become of me.”

“You would have lived on and let me become a distant memory,” Newt responded, he tried to sound firm, but his voice was still shaky after snarling like a rabid dog.

Thomas shook his head, if it had really come to it, he would have run away with his eyes closed tight and have nightmares of seeing a Flare infected Newt pinning him down, frothing blackened blood, and snarling at him like a disease-ridden animal.

He knew he would still have terrors of Newt pleading for Thomas to kill him.

A violent shiver wracked through Thomas and he squeezed Newt’s hand tighter, he felt the light flex of the slimmer fingers with his own, “There is no Paradise if you’re not with me.  We started this together and we’re finishing this together,” Thomas echoed Newt’s earlier words back at him.  

Newt gave him a weak smile, tears blurring his vision, “Tommy,” he breathed softly.

Thomas quietly shushed him, “You should sleep, you’ve been through a lot.”

“So have you…all of us have,” Newt murmured, his gaze landed on Minho, who was clunked out against Gally, who took a silent vigil for the Keeper of Runners, glaring down at the floor.

Thomas couldn’t argue with that and simply kept his mouth shut for once.  He rested his head on his free arm that he placed on the cot, his other hand was still preoccupied for the time being, but he didn’t mind, as it was reassuring to him that he could feel Newt’s pulse in his fingertips against his own; it lulled him into a well needed rest.

It was finished, they were _free_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on chapter 3 rn and I'll try to have it posted in a few days! Chapter 3 might be the last chapter as I just wanted this fic to build the bond between Newt and Thomas up to the point where they reach their new Paradise together.
> 
> Thank you for the positive comments for the first chapter! And thank you all for the kudos as well!!! c:

Thomas was shaken awake by Minho, he groggily blinked and saw that they were still on the aircraft, but the loud roaring of the engines were silent, so he assumed they were on the ground now. 

“C’mon, Greenie,” Gally huffed and started to pull Thomas up, while Minho and Frypan carefully tended to Newt, who was also groggily looking around them, mumbling softly under his breath in confusion.

Thomas stood on his own after a dizzy spell of blood rush faded away and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, his hand that held Newt’s for so long was slightly cramped and he shook his hand a little to get rid of the feeling before lingering behind his friends as they all went down the ramp.

A small hand gentle rested on this shoulder, but it still made Thomas jump in surprise, he whipped around and saw that it was Brenda, she gave him an apologetic look for scaring him, “Hey,” he greeted her, he grimaced when his voice cracked and she giggled at that.

“Hey, yourself,” Brenda smiled tiredly, she hadn’t slept after everything, she was still too nervous to close her eyes; afraid that WICKED might not be finished with them yet.  She walked with Thomas down the dirt road of their home base and looked around, the sun was bright in the sky, but the children they had rescued were most likely hiding with Vince, as they had lucked out and managed to snag another aircraft that night and Vince wanted to get the immune children as far away from WICKED’s base as soon as possible.

“Thank you, for everything,” Thomas broke the silence.  “If you hadn’t been carrying the serum with you…” he trailed off, throat getting tight.

Brenda carefully held his hand and squeezed it lightly before letting go, “He’s important to you,” she murmured. 

“Yea,” Thomas agreed softly, eyes finding Newt, who was being herded into a tent to get looked over by one of the medical adults.  He looked over to Brenda, taking in her appearance, he knew that they shouldn’t look they way they did, as they were just teenagers, or possibly young adults, Thomas wasn’t for sure how old they were, but he knew that they were too young to be put in such a terrible situation.

Brenda rocked on her heels slightly, giving him an impish smile, and Thomas knew he was in trouble, “I won’t hide it…Greenie,” she laughed at the grimace he gave her from the nickname, “I’ve come to like you, but I know you won’t return the feelings, so I wish you luck with your man,” she slapped him on the shoulder.  “With your blood cure pumping through his system, I know he’ll be better within a day or two; I was, anyway.”

Thomas’ face was a light pink and he looked away bashfully, “He’s a good friend, one of the few who treated me kindly from the Glade.”

“I wish I could have met them, and gave them a good kick in the head for being such jerks to you,” Brenda stated protectively and smiled adoringly at Thomas’ pinker face.

Thomas embarrassment turned to a low sorrow, “I don’t know if any of them survived, those who didn’t come with us.  Maybe they did and now they’re trapped back with the burning remains of WICKED…but I don’t wish that fate on them, I only feel sorry for them. I had only been there for a few days in the Glade before Minho and I were telling everyone to follow us out of the Maze, away from the Glade, away from their safe haven…their home,” his voice got smaller at the end.  “We lost so many people that night, the day before we left.”

Brenda offered him a hug and wrapped him tight into her arms, she was going to start force feeding him from how thin he felt in her arms, while his body shook with silent sobs.  She tucked her face against his shoulder and murmured reassuring words to him, but Thomas was still wrapped in his grief to truly acknowledge them.

“You would have liked Chuck, Alby, and Winston,” Thomas finally managed to say after a few minutes of crying.  “Chuck was the youngest of the whole Glade,” Thomas said, wiping at his eyes, “but he was super funny, like a brother I never got to have…at least I don’t think I have a brother, but Chuck was the closest thing to one,” Thomas continued.  “Alby was the first in the Glade, he was a strong leader and took everyone’s opinions into serious consideration, he was always fair to everyone and tried to help with everything,” he had a fond smile on his face, “and Winston made it to Scorched with us, he was almost as fast as Minho!  He was logical too and I think Newt appreciated that trait…Winston saved our lives,” Thomas’ smile started to falter.

“I’m glad that you got to meet them, because it sounds like they are the reason why you never gave up; you weren’t going to give up their sacrifices, even when things took a nosedive,” Brenda stated.

“Yea,” Thomas nodded and moved to fiddle with the collar of his shirt and his finger snagged on the leather cord of Newt’s necklace that the blonde had forced into his hands and Thomas gripped the silver pendant tightly.  He faced the tent that Newt had been escorted into and he looked back at Brenda, who just smiled, winked at him, and ushered him away.

He jogged over to the tent and poked his head inside, he saw a few others resting on cots, a couple adults checking over them, his friends were nowhere to be found, and Thomas didn’t really feel like scouting for them.  He did find Newt propped up on a few pillows, his eyes were closed and an IV had been placed near him, he stepped in quietly, but was still spotted by a middle-aged female.

“Are you injured?” she asked, approaching Thomas.

“No, no,” Thomas shook his head and nodded over to where Newt was, “I came to check on him.”

“Oh, he was just dropped off by a few boys,” she stated.  “Friend of yours as well?”

“Yea,” Thomas nodded, she let him step by her, and he thanked her for taking care of Newt before quickly going over to his resting friend and sat down on one of the provided chairs.

He twisted around a bit to get comfortable, there was a warm, gentle breeze tugging through the tent, the sound of the sea was soothing as well, and before he knew it, Thomas had nodded off again, the last thing him seeing was Newt’s pale, Flare free face.

Someone shaking his shoulder made Thomas come back to the waking world again and he blinked tiredly, his focus came back slow, it was Minho sitting on the edge of Newt’s cot, and Newt was also awake, he was eating what looked like soup.

“Here, you need to eat too,” Minho was offering a bowl to Thomas.  He eyed Thomas carefully, “Are you sure that you’re okay?”

“Yea, just been tired,” Thomas responded, thanking him for the food and immediately started to dig in; he almost cried happily from the food.  He looked at Newt, “How are you?”

Newt placed his empty bowl on the wooden crate next to his cot, “Fine,” he said, his tone was underlined with a curtness that had Thomas frowning and Minho raising an eyebrow at his attitude.

“We’ll let you get some more rest, c’mon Thomas,” Minho told Newt, raising himself to his feet and offered a hand to help haul Thomas up, as it looked like a small breeze could knock Thomas over for the time being.

Thomas silently followed behind Minho, glancing back at Newt, who was rolled over to his side, his back facing them, and he thought his heart was going to break, “Why is he mad?” he asked when Minho stopped walking, they stood near the sand, Thomas had left his food behind and wished he had it so he could sit in the warm sand and eat.

“He’s not angry at you…per say,” Minho said, his hands were on his waist, fingers flexing nervously there.  “He’s upset more with himself than anything,” he cocked his head at Thomas’ confusion.  “You look like you got the shucking shit beat out of you.”

Thomas knew his knuckles were red from beating the shit out of some people and his ribs and back hurt from his scuffle with Newt losing control of himself, he’ll admit he felt a small twinge of pain when he moved his jaw, “It was gonna happen regardless, there are less than friendly people who want me dead,” Thomas flatly replied. 

“Thomas, Newt was choking the life out of you, your neck is riddled with bruises, a bruise on your jaw, and a cut on your forehead, which was patched when you were napping,” Minho listed off before hissing at the other Runner to not touch the bandage on his forehead that was mostly hidden by his bangs.

“He’s being cold with me because he’s mad at himself?” Thomas was shaking his head, leave it to Newt to isolate himself because he felt guilty.  He went to walk back to Newt, and tell him it was everything was fine, but Minho caught his arm, stopping him.

“I’d just let him simmer out for a while,” Minho stated, no place for argument in his tone.

“He’s being ridiculous!” Thomas still shouted.

“Slim it, Thomas,” Minho sighed.  “Come on, let’s go to the ship, I think Vince said that they got the showers working on the ship that we’re gonna be taking to get away from this place.”

Thomas was still irritated, but he was also still tired and didn’t feel like arguing for once and moodily followed after the senior runner.  He did glance back at the tent that Newt was huddled in a cot in and bit his lip, nearly drawing blood before sucking in a silent breath and followed after Minho to the ship that had a docking ramp down the shoreline.

They avoided the younger children, who were laughing and running either on or off the ship, Thomas was happy to see that there was still hope and happiness with them, even passing some teenagers around their age didn’t seem so worn and defeated.

“Frypan said he got us all rooms,” Minho informed Thomas, trying to make small talk, since it was obvious that Thomas wasn’t going to, as all he got in response were short hums or clipped answers.  “You’re letting this bother you,”

“How could I not?” Thomas demanded.  “He’s mad that he’s alive!”

“Thomas, he thought he was going to kill you because you were too shucking afraid to pull the trigger!” Minho whipped around, pushing Thomas against the wall.  “We would have lost both of you!”

“You wouldn’t have killed Newt either!” Thomas snarled, fingernails digging into Minho’s bare forearms.  “You would have held him off until we could find a cure!”

“I would have done it for his own sake, he wouldn’t want have been reduced to a cannibalistic monster,” Minho harshly replied.  “I wouldn’t have wanted him to suffer like that, he’s my friend, I would have given him freedom from what he was suffering from.”

Thomas felt a tightness in this throat; Newt was his friend too, but it felt much deeper than that, he would have rather died with Newt too if it had actually come down to him putting Newt out of his misery.

_I couldn’t pull the trigger because I love him too much.  Killing him would have been killing me.  I would rather die than harm Newt._

Thomas thought this and looked away, trying to make himself look upset rather than shameful, but Minho had always been extremely observant and could see things in different viewpoints.

“I trust him with you, you know?” Minho said quietly, he slowly released Thomas from the wall, he stared at Thomas, but it didn’t break eye contact even when there was a loud shriek of laughter coming down from the abandoned hall they stood in.  “After everything that we’ve all gone through, the sacrifices made, the shit plans that fell to pieces, watching you struggle to keep everyone calm and seeing Newt be the voice of reason for not just us, but for mostly you, I know that you’d kill anyone in our path if it meant saving Newt.”

“I’d do it for you too,” Thomas protested, but the embarrassment of being caught with his feelings for Newt still bled onto his face.

“You would,” Minho agreed, a soft smile of thankfulness on his face, “but I know you would have singlehandedly taken down WICKED and strangled the life out of Rat Man to get to Newt.”

Thomas looked down slightly, “But you’re okay…with how I am?”

“Thomas,” Minho slapped him over the head, ignoring his friend’s swearing at him, “there’s _nothing_ wrong with you, and I trust you with Newt, I know that you’ll protect him from anything.  I just don’t know who I feel bad for the most; for you because you’re going to be stuck with his grudge holding ass until the end of time, or him because you’re constantly questioning anything under the sun.”

Thomas let out a startled laugh before calming, “That’s if he wants anything to do with me first of all.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that,” Minho said and finally looked down the hall, he saw Newt and Brenda walking towards them, Newt was lagging a little as his bad leg was giving him some issues, but he’d be fine.

Thomas still automatically took a step towards Newt before stilling, as their last conversation was stilted and Thomas wasn’t for sure if the blonde was in the mood to deal with him yet.

Brenda just rolled her eyes at Thomas’ puppy dog eager to please action, before patting Newt on the shoulder, “Minho said that he could take you guys to your room.  You might as well just camp here, since we’re gonna be leaving early in the morning.”

Newt softly thanked her before turning his attention to the other two boys standing in front of him, he wouldn’t look at Thomas, still feeling upset about his early childish behavior towards his friend.

“All right, let’s getting moving shuck faces,” Minho declared loudly to them, before guiding them back down the long hall that were guest bedrooms on the abandoned cruise ship.

“No Cranks on this ship, right?” Thomas asked warily, eyeing the area around him.

“No, Vince and a large party came through and swept through the place when they found it, well that’s what Brenda told me and Frypan when he was bustling around the place,” Minho replied.  “Any questions or concerns, Newt?  Or you gonna scowl a Crank to death?

“Slim it, Minho,” Newt huffed, turning his scowl the chuckling Asian man.  He pointedly glared at the ground and he heard Thomas sighed softly next to him, but Newt didn’t react to it.

“All right, here’s your room,” Minho said, looking at the piece of paper that had Thomas and Newt’s names scribbled next to a number.  The door didn’t require a keycard, he figured Jorge took care of that issue, but he did reassure him that they had working locks on the other side.

“Our room?” Newt raised an eyebrow.  “Surely there’s enough room for each of us to have a room.”

“Why so afraid to share with Tommy now?” Minho questioned him.

It was weird hearing his nickname come from Minho, Thomas thought, rarely did Minho ever use it, unless he was really trying to gain Thomas favor in something.  The taller runner just huffed softly before looking at Minho, “He can take this room.”

“There’s two beds,” Minho promised.

“I can’t, what if—” Newt cut himself off, hands clenching into shaky fists as he looked at his boots in conflicting anger.

“Well, this is where you two shucking idiots talk about it!” Minho declared and shoved them both in the room before slamming the door shut and held tight, even as muffled yelling met his ears and the jiggling knob on his end made his hand tingle from the aggressiveness of it.

He waited a couple minutes after they stopped trying to escape and quietly tiptoed away so he didn’t bother them; he really hoped they figured everything out between them and it would certainly make him a lot happier as he had been rooting for them the moment Newt made Thomas a Runner.

Thomas watched Newt hobble over to a chair, hissing in relief when he could stretch his leg out in front of him, “Do you need anything for your leg?” he asked carefully.

“Stop fretting over me,” Newt grumbled.  “Why can’t you be angry with me for treating you so coldly?” he demanded.  “Or are you a shucking idiot at getting a clue?”

“What is your damn problem?!” Thomas snapped, he saw the satisfaction on Newt’s face at his outburst.  He exhaled slowly and calmly, “I’m not going to fight with you, Newt.  I only want to know what I’ve done to piss you off so much.”

“Because you nearly let me bloody kill you that’s what!” Newt exclaimed.  “I didn’t want to die a monster and you refused to pull the damn trigger!”

“I wasn’t going to kill you, Newt!” Thomas shouted.  “I would never hurt you, even in that state, I was going to cure you and you were cured!”

Newt was glaring at him, “You could have died.”

“But I didn’t, nor did you, so stop being so angry!” Thomas growled.  “I don’t like arguing with you.”

Newt could feel his will to be angry crumbling at the soft confession and he turned to face the window that looked over the sea, “Good that, because you’ll just win by looking like a kicked puppy,” he grumbled.

“If only it worked on Gally,” Thomas sighed.  “He’ll argue with me until he’s blue in the face.”

Newt merely hummed at that; he could still remember giving Gally a piece of his mind when Gally kept verbally and sometimes physically beating down on Thomas and he was ready to raise all kinds of chaos when Gally was going to offer Thomas to a Griever as a sacrifice.

“I’m going to go shower, unless you want to go first?” Thomas offered, nodding towards the decently sized bathroom.

“No, go ahead,” Newt responded.  “I’d like to sit for a while.”

Thomas didn’t respond to that and simply slipped inside the bathroom and shut the door behind him; he found it surreal to see a clean bathroom, he couldn’t remember the last time he was ever in one and he wasn’t going to count the WICKED facility as that had been pretty much a locker room.

He fiddled with the water knobs until he was satisfied and then happily stripped off his grimy clothes that he kicked to the corner of the bathroom, he carefully removed Newt’s necklace from around his neck and placed it on the sink counter before stepping into the shower, and let out a pleased sigh at the warmth that ran over his back.

Newt relaxed somewhat when he heard the shower running and settled more comfortably in the armchair, he pushed open the window a little bit just to let in a light breeze as he was starting to feel stuffy.

He thought he was going to doze off until a knock on the door startled him and Minho poked his head in, “What are you doing back here so fast?” Newt questioned him.

Minho looked a little sheepish, “Sorry about earlier, it’s just weird to see you and Thomas fighting and I wanted you both to get over it,” he said as he stepped into the room, he held three plastic bags in his hands.

“S’my fault, really,” Newt muttered.  “I shouldn’t have been so cold with him; he saved my life…again.”

“Starting to become the true damsel in distress, aren’t you?” Minho teased him and chuckled at Newt when the blonde swore at him.  He dropped two of the three bags on the bed closest to the door before coming over to Newt and placed the third bag down on the medium sized, round table that was next to Newt’s chair, “Here, I brought you guys dinner.  Will you be okay to eat solids?  I heard Frypan worrying about it.”

“I’ll be fine,” Newt huffed; he didn’t like to be fretted over.  “Thank you for dinner.”

“Sure thing,” Minho nodded to him before looking over to the bathroom, “Man, I’m so excited to get a proper shower and get some clean clothes.  I found you guys some clothes too in the souvenir shop on the floor below us and they have more stuff in storage below the deck.”

Newt thanked him again and he looked up when he heard the bathroom door opening and steam wafted out and Thomas stepped in the room with a white towel tied around his waist.  He swallowed uneasily and hastily averted his gaze when Thomas had turned a little redder from the attention rather than it just being the heat from the water.

Minho still caught Newt’s gaze and gave him a wolfish grin followed by a wink, “Food and clothes, you’re welcome,” he said to Thomas, slapping him on his bare shoulder, ignoring Thomas’ sharp hiss.  “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, be decent for all these children’s innocence, won’t you?”

“Always has to have the last word, doesn’t he?” Thomas grumbled when the door shut behind Minho.  He looked over to Newt and saw that the blonde was still pointedly looking away from him and he stepped over to the bags, he dug through the first one that had his name scribbled on it with marker and dug out a horrendously, bright orange shirt that had flowers all over it.

Newt snickered at the sight of Thomas’ repulsed expression at the offending piece of clothing, “It suits you.”

Thomas gave Newt an incredulous stare, “You look like you have pink shirt,” he stated pointing at Newt’s bag and he tossed it over to Newt and watched him dig out the equally bright shirt and he grinned cheekily at Newt’s unamused expression. 

“I think these are just for sleep anyway,” Newt stated as he chucked the shirt away from him to the other chair that was across from him.  He grabbed the clean socks and black joggers and put them to the side and pulled out a couple plain T-shirts, boxers, and jeans, “Bloody hell, was this ship a clothing store as well?”

Thomas also found a few outfits and carefully folded them and put them on the floor next to his boots; he appreciated that his new clothes weren’t as eye harming as the orange shirt.  He slipped on his dark gray joggers under his towel before taking his towel off and ruffled his hair again with it before taking it and tossing it over the hand railing in the bathroom.

He grabbed Newt’s necklace from the counter and cradled it carefully, staring at the scratched silver of the pendant before walking out of the bathroom again and saw that Newt was distributing their food and his mouth started to water from the smells and he hastily took the seat across from Newt.

“Eat up, Tommy, you need it,” Newt stated, glancing briefly at Thomas’ ribs that were more prominent than he remembered.

“Hey,” Thomas caught Newt’s attention, “I, um, you gave this to me, remember?” he stammered and showed Newt the necklace.

Newt’s cheeks grew pink, “Did you already read the letter?”

“There’s a letter?” Thomas blinked.  He snatched it back when Newt lunged for it, he shook the table and Thomas jumped away from the table when Newt tried to crowd him in the corner to grab it back.

“Thomas!” Newt growled, he let out an aggravated huff when Thomas laughed and jumped onto the bed away from him.  “The letter isn’t important now, give it back.”

“It’s important to me because it came from you,” Thomas stated simply. He held the necklace behind his back when Newt eyed it again, “But…if you really want it back, then I’ll give it to you.”

Newt chewed on his bottom lip briefly, “It’s not worth the chase, you shuck face,” he responded.  He glanced at their food and moved back to his seat to start eating, “Come back here, I won’t try to get it back, I promise,” he said when Thomas still remained standing on the bed.

Thomas slowly made his way back to his seat, while stuffing the necklace in the pocket of the joggers.  He grabbed the warm biscuit from his plate and ate it quickly and he heard Newt sigh at him, “What?”

“You don’t have to choke yourself, we’re safe this time,” Newt stated.  He passed Thomas a water bottle and told him to eat slower, “After this, I’m going to go shower and go to bed.  Today…was very exhausting.”

Thomas nodded at him understandingly, his face was sad and he worriedly looked over his tired friend, “Let me know if you need me to get you anything, okay?”

“Don’t nanny me, Thomas,” Newt sharply stated.

“What, you worried over me all the time,” Thomas reminded him, cocking his head at him to disagree, which Newt gladly did.

“Because you’re reckless!  If I didn’t worry and let you go off like some shucking idiot, you wouldn’t have made it out of the Glade on the first day!” Newt smugly reminded the Runner.

“This is why you were the mother hen of the Glade,” Thomas teased him, smiling and he laughed and dodged the spoon Newt threw at him.  He watched Newt stand up and Thomas still smiled at him endearingly, “Gonna shower?”

“Yes, so slim it,” Newt grumped at him and removed his beige coat and placed it on the back of the chair he had sat at and grabbed one of the plain T-shirts and the joggers before sulking off to the shower.  “Mother hen,” he scoffed under his breath, narrowing his eyes, and he squinted at Thomas when he heard him giggle.

Thomas slapped a hand over his mouth, but Newt still gave him the stink eye before holing himself away in the bathroom.  He went back to eating his dinner and covered up Newt’s so it didn’t get too cold and flopped onto one of the beds, he stared sleepily up at the ceiling and a jaw popping yawn escaped him before he rolled onto his side and let his eyes focus on the setting sun’s rays that came through the window, and watched the light blue curtain dance in the light breeze.

He was asleep before Newt got out of the shower.

~~~

Thomas woke with startled jolt and he muffled his shout before he woke his roommate, he twisted himself in the blanket that had been placed over him and he rolled over and untangled himself and saw Newt was just a lump under the covers in his own bed.

The dread within Thomas faded and he silently got out of bed to hide away in the bathroom, it was late and he didn’t want to turn any of the lights on in the main room, he found that the necklace was still in his pocket and he saw that the top of the pendant could be twisted to the side and he did so gently before tapping the rolled-up letter out into his hand.

He had a few pieces of paper in his hands and he sat on the closed toilet lid and carefully read Newt’s neat cursive, he felt himself getting choked up by not just what Newt wrote, but he could tell what his friend had been feeling that exact moment by the shaky letters, how some were pressed boldly, or lightly; Newt was just as expressive in his writing as he was in life, it was like Newt was there in front of Thomas, telling him what was on the paper.

Thomas reread the letter so many times that he could see it behind closed eyelids.  He rolled the letters up carefully and put them back in the pendent, scrubbed at his eyes quickly before shutting the light out and slinking back into the room and he stood at the foot of Newt’s bed, shifting nervously, before saying fuck it and slid into bed with Newt.

“Hmm?” Newt sleepily hummed, feeling warmth next to him, he cracked his eyes open for only a second, “Tommy?” his voice was deep with sleep.

“Sorry, go back to sleep,” Tommy whispered, his own voice was shaky from his small cryfest in the bathroom.  He curled close to Newt, which the other boy didn’t protest about and cuddled close to Thomas as well, until they were nearly intertwined.

This was Thomas’ Paradise; having the one he adored most pressed up against him and safe.  He circled his arm around Newt and let himself be pulled back to sleep by the steady, gentle rising and falling of Newt’s chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last chapter!!
> 
> Thank you all for who left comments and kudos!! I hope this wasn't too much of a disappointment.
> 
>  
> 
> Wellllll, my bestie and I are gonna go see Death Cure, this will be my second time seeing it and this will be her first lol, so I wonder how it'll go.
> 
> Maybe watching the movie will help motivate me to write more...it sucks getting older and losing creativity.

The next time Thomas awoke, it was due to the sound of waves crashing against the side of the ship, he still had Newt against him, the blonde had his head tucked under Thomas’ chin and seemed to be just waking up as well, given by the shifting.

“Have we left land?” Newt asked sleepily, rolling onto his back and stretched, he looked at the window and saw that dawn was barely upon them before he was rolling back over and burying himself back against Thomas.

“I guess we have,” Thomas murmured, eyes half-lidded, he felt content for once in his life.  All the former anxiety had melted from him, he could just lay where he was, absentmindedly drawing shapes on Newt’s back, and just laze until he felt like getting up.

“I had a dream that this was all fake,” Newt’s sleepy murmur broke over the sound of the sea and tranquility.  “That this is what I was wanting to happen, while I fought off the Flare from within me.”

“We’re safe now,” Thomas promised, squeezing Newt lightly before rolling onto his side to look at Newt.  “I won’t let you get hurt again.”

“That’s an awfully big promise there, Tommy,” Newt stated, he poked Thomas’ tanned cheek playfully.  “How can you keep me safe when you’re throwing yourself head first into it, hmm?”

“By doing just that,” Thomas replied.  “No danger will come looking for you if I’m running at it.”

“Idiot,” Newt fondly smiled.  He traced the dark circles under Thomas’ eyes with a featherlight touch, “Did you not sleep well?”

“I woke during the night, but I’m fine,” Thomas promised him.  He let his eyes flutter shut when he felt himself getting embarrassed by the attention that Newt was giving him and buried his face into his pillow.

“Then rest, yea?” Newt responded.  He couldn’t rest anymore, as his body was now shifting from minimal sleep to alert mode, even though he knew that no one was coming for them.  He sat up and stretched his arms above his head, the eyesore of a shirt he wore seemed to get brighter with the light that was slowly trickling in their room and he ignored Thomas’ snickering at it, “I’ll see if I can scout us out some breakfast,” Newt said as he crawled out of bed and got dressed.

Thomas just hummed at him, occasionally opening his eyes to watch him out of force of habit.  He told Newt to wait as he saw his friend pulling on his coat, and beckoned Newt to come closer when Thomas had moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

“What is it?” Newt asked and let Thomas take his right arm into his warm hands carefully; he immediately knew what Thomas was doing and held his breath, dreading to know if the black veins were still there, where they had lived for many weeks before taking over him completely.

Thomas traced the pale blue veins lightly, “You’re better,” he breathed.  He still held onto Newt in minor disbelief, but was extremely happy, “Couldn’t let you get away that easily.”

“All because of your dumb luck,” Newt stated, exasperated from worry.  He still shifted forward and hugged Thomas to him, “And from your dedication of being a good friend,” he added softly.  “Thank you, Tommy.  I guess I never really got to thank you for saving my life.”

Thomas merely nodded his head against Newt’s chest, his eyes felt hot again and the last thing he wanted was for Newt to see him crying again.  His arms were tight around Newt’s middle, and he could feel slender fingers carding through his hair, calming him.

“I have to get us breakfast,” Newt reminded him, patting Thomas’ bare shoulders.  “I promise not to be away for more than 30 minutes,” he cajoled when Thomas just made a muffled sounding protest against his stomach.

With great reluctance, Thomas released Newt from his hold, he looked up at him with a small pout and Newt covered his eyes, “Hey!”

“No tricks with me, Thomas,” Newt sternly told him.  He did start to look over Thomas’ face, tilting his head to the side to see that the small bruise on his jaw had faded mostly, the cut on his forehead was already stitching itself closed, and the ring of bruises around Thomas’ throat were in their yellowing phase; he was making a speedy recovery.

“It wasn’t you,” Thomas said, looking up at Newt again.  “It wasn’t you who did this.”

“It was though,” Newt whispered, he dropped his now shaking hands back to his sides.  He felt so cold again, like any thought involving Thomas being hurt because of him sapped all his warmth away, and he startled a bit when Thomas grabbed his hands between his own.

“No, it wasn’t,” Thomas was shaking his head at him.  “It was the Flare and it’s gone now, so you’re you again and you always will be you from now on,” he reminded him and gave Newt’s hands a good squeeze before letting go of him.  “I’ll come with you, to get food, you shouldn’t be lugging stuff around so much when you’re still getting better.”

“Thomas, I was infected, not shot,” Newt rolled his eyes, but waited on the Runner regardless.  He mourned the loss to see Thomas’ golden skin be hidden away under a dark grey T-shirt, the lovely tan that he got while they had been with the Right Arm sure made Newt prone to staring, he certainly missed the days watching Thomas help others with his shirt off when it came to heavy lifting or running errands; he turned his back to Thomas and willed himself to calm down.

“Ready?” Thomas asked as he tugged on his jacket, he was handing Newt his coat and together they left their bedroom and went to go find their friends.

They ended up on the front of the cruise ship, there were others out, peering over the railing or enjoying the nice day, it was cool out, but the sun kept them out on the warmed deck.

“Thomas!”

The Runner turned at his name being called and he saw Aris and he waved to the shorter boy, “Hey, Aris, how have you been?” he asked when the mousey looking boy came to them.

“Good,” Aris replied and greeted Newt too.  “I’m glad that you two made it, Sonya, Harriet and I lost you guys during the whole destruction thing back at WICKED’s den,” he frowned.

“They made it too?” Thomas was pleased to hear that as Aris and some of his friends from Group B made it out.

“Yea, thanks to all of you,” Aris smiled happily.  “We were worried when it had just been Vince who came back with the other immune kids, but I knew you guys would be okay!”

Newt smiled at how animated Aris got, it reminded him of Chuck, “We’re glad that you’re safe too.”

“Is there anything you need help with?” Aris asked, remembering that they both were looking around curiously.

“Have you seen Minho or Frypan?” Thomas asked.

“I passed them early this morning, I think Frypan was in the laundry room with another guy, they were testing out the washing machine there.  It’ll be nice if we can wash our clothes and finally start living normally,” Aris said to them.  “As for Minho, he was heading upstairs, he might be with Brenda and Jorge.”

They both thanked him and made small talk until Sonya appeared and wanted to explore the rest of the ship with him and Harriet, she was kind towards Thomas and Newt as they had saved her best friends, and promised that she’d return Aris to them later.

Thomas couldn’t help but think that she and Newt had an uncanny resemblance to each other, they both had striking blonde hair, dark brown eyes, fair skin, and even had a similar smile, but Sonya’s accent wasn’t as obvious as Newt’s.

“What is it?” Newt asked, catching Thomas’ staring the two down as they left.

Thomas shook his head, “It’s nothing,” he shrugged off.  He saw that Newt was displeased to be brushed off, “Fine,” he cracked, “I just couldn’t help but notice that you and Sonya are alike in ways.”

Newt raised an eyebrow at him, “I’m not interested in her if that’s what you’re getting at, I barely know the girl!”

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that,” Thomas backpedaled, “you both look like you could be related.  Do you remember having a sibling?”

“Oh,” Newt blinked in astonishment.  “I…don’t know, her name doesn’t sound familiar.”

Thomas saw that Newt looked somewhat conflicted, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No, it’s quite all right, I just hadn’t thought of life before the Maze, since we had other things to worry about,” Newt told Thomas.  He fiddled with the fluffy collar of his coat, “I guess I have all the time I need now, to think about my previous life, try to remember something, hopefully.”

Thomas tugged on Newt’s hand, “I’m always here if you need to talk about something,” he promised, smiling sincerely at the other boy, who returned that smile.

“I know,” Newt shyly said and stepped closer, he saw Thomas mimic the step, he still held Thomas’ hand; out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thomas tilt his head and Newt focused on the soft pink of Thomas’ lips, they both unconsciously leaned in and—

“Hey!  There you two are, I was looking for you shuck faces!” Frypan shouted and yelped when Minho slapped him on the arm, growling something lowly at his friend that the two surprised boys couldn’t hear due to their hearts pounding in their ears from almost being caught.

Thomas tried to make himself look nonchalant as possible by leaning against the deck railing and ran a hand through his hair, while Newt shuffled a little to the left to put space between them, their fingers still tingled from when they held hands, and he bit back a smile at the nervous yet giddy feeling that ran through him straight down to his toes.

Newt could also tell that Thomas was fighting back a stupid grin and he laughed softly as Frypan and Minho came up to them, the taller boy was rubbing his sore arm with a pout and Minho looked apologetic towards Thomas and Newt.

“Geez, I don’t know why Minho hit me for just wanting to bring you guys to the dining room for breakfast,” Frypan stated giving a confused look between Newt and Thomas to see if either of them had an answer.

“Thank you for taking care of us, Fry,” Newt grinned, “Minho just wants us to starve.”

Minho made a face at Newt before turning on his heel and stalked away from the three of them, “Excuse me for trying to make relationships happen that are by the way, _long overdue_!” he shouted over his shoulder, ignoring some bewildered stares he got from the others who were on the deck.

Newt hid his face in his hands in despair from the attention being drawn onto them, while Thomas just blushed, and Frypan looked more confused than ever.

“What is he on about?  Did Gally make more of his drinks?” Frypan demanded.

“God, I hope not,” Thomas grimaced at the memory of his first drink; his body did a whole disgusted shiver.

Newt laughed and clapped Thomas on the back and pushed him forward, “C’mon, let’s get some food before Minho eats it all.”

Thomas fell in stride with Newt, he bit his bottom lip when Newt’s hand skated down his back and when they were walking, their hands brushed, and he wanted to do nothing more except hold it.

The three of them made it to the dining area, the smells of different types of food had them quickly looking for Minho and they spotted him, he had grabbed them a table by the window and waved them over.

“How did you guys find all this food?” Thomas questioned Minho when they reached him.

“Brenda is scary smart, she just told us to not worry about it and bam, we have food to last us all for probably years,” Minho responded.  He saw her at the front of the dining room, smiling as she helped younger kids get their plates full, “She’s great.”

Frypan wiggled his eyebrows, “Great, huh?”

“Oh, slim it, Frypan,” Minho rolled his eyes.  “Without her, Jorge, Vince, and the others, this wouldn’t have been possible; we would have been stranded back with WICKED’s falling world.”

“He’s right,” Newt nodded in agreement.  “And this especially wouldn’t have worked without his doting.”

“Hey!” Minho scowled, pushing Newt’s chair until he fell against Thomas, who quickly steadied the other, and Minho couldn’t help the smug look that crossed his face to see Thomas fretting over Newt.

Frypan was sighing at his friends and walked off without them to get food and he heard them hurrying after him.  He smiled politely to Brenda, Jorge, and Vince who were up front, “Thank you for this, really,” he told them and laughed when Brenda told him to shush it and gave him a loaded plate.

“No worries here, hermano,” Jorge gave him a smile and greeted the other boys as well.  “I trust that you all slept well?”

“A bed never felt so good,” Minho replied, he was getting orange juice for his friends and himself. 

“Yes, thank you for snagging this place,” Newt answered him as well.

Thomas was nodding in agreement and saw that Brenda was giving him a mischievous look and he shook his head at her, silently pleading for her not to start with him this morning.

“Aww, no luck yet, Tommy boy?” Brenda asked him in a sing-song voice.

Vince was stifling his chuckling at how red Thomas was getting and shared an amused look with Minho.

Newt looked among the three and then to Thomas, who was struggling to stand still, most likely wanting to bolt away from the issue, “What are they on about?”

“Nothing,” Thomas hastily responded and quickly thanked them for the food before bustling away from them back towards their table.

Brenda, Minho, and Vince all shared a good laugh, while Jorge and Frypan looked more confused than ever; Newt had a slight idea what was going on and he felt a little upset that Thomas was being picked on, so he followed after Thomas a bit slower.

“Don’t take what they say to heart, Tommy,” Newt said as he sat down next to Thomas and placed his plate down.  “They’re just pulling your leg, a little harshly may I add.”

“I don’t see them teasing you like this,” Thomas moodily told him, stabbing at his pancakes.

“Because Minho knows that I’d shove him overboard with no hesitation,” Newt hummed as he neatly cut into his food.  He saw the horrified expression on Thomas’ face, “What?” he asked innocently.

“You’re so bold,” Thomas murmured in awe.

Newt merely smiled at him cutely and began eating, Thomas copied him and they both munched on happily and Newt only stopped when Minho and Frypan were seated across from them.  Newt wiped his mouth before pointing at Minho with his fork, “Minho, back off a little, yea?  Or I promise this will be a repeat of month three between us,” he stated.

Minho’s face grew pale.

Newt saw that the message was received, “Good that, then.”

Thomas looked between them, “Month three?” he asked, brow furrowed.

Newt patted Thomas’ knee, “Don’t worry about it, just finish your breakfast and let’s go on a walk together, yea?”

“You’re all lunatics,” Frypan stated in a flat tone, “all of you.”

Thomas was actually surprised that breakfast continued without an incident, Minho only mumbling in on conversation, while Newt watched him like a hawk, and Thomas appreciated the peace for once; he really did wonder what happened between Minho and Newt, but he assumed it was a story for another day.

After they cleaned up their mess, Frypan said that he was going to join the other kids with playing some games on the front deck, Minho was going to stay far away from Newt as possible, and Newt and Thomas were going to take a walk around the cruise ship.

Newt slipped his hand with Thomas’ as they walked out of the dining room and walked towards the back of the ship and proceeded to make a lap of the ship, talking about everything, what they planned on doing once they reach the place that Jorge was set on getting to, what they were going to do while they waited, stopping to briefly chat with others they met on their long journey, before ending back up where they started their walk at the back of the ship.

Thomas practically made Newt sit down before he irritated his leg anymore than necessary, and plopped down next to him on the metal bench, taking Newt’s hand back between his own and fiddled lightly with his fingers on his lap, “You’re okay with this?” he asked after a moment of silence, as they were listening to the sea crash against the boat’s sides.

“If I wasn’t, I would have let you know,” Newt told him earnestly.

Thomas smiled shyly, cheeks a soft pink and felt Newt tangle their fingers together and soothingly brush his thumb across his knuckles.  He slid a little closer to Newt, “I read the letter,” he informed Newt quietly.  He reached with his free hand to fiddle with the necklace around his neck that had been tucked under his shirt; he felt protective of it, “And I plan on reading it until I go senile or make you read it to me if I ever go blind.”

“You’ll have the bloody thing memorized by then,” Newt exclaimed, but he liked the bubbly feeling that coursed through him.  “I meant it, you know,” he murmured, “it wasn’t just a letter to make you feel better after I died,” Newt’s voice shook towards the end.  “I really would follow you anywhere and I still will, even if my legs end up giving up on me.”

“Guess I’ll just have to carry you then, problem solved,” Thomas shrugged at him.  He laughed when Newt shoved him playfully and he scooted back closer until their sides were practically pressed together.

Newt tilted his body towards Thomas, “We were interrupted the last time, weren’t we?” he breathed, nosing along Thomas jaw.

“For a good cause,” Thomas protested lightly, but ducked his head closer, free hand moving to cup Newt’s face, thumb stroking his cheek.  He felt himself smile a little when Newt tilted his head away to laugh, before Thomas was pulling him back.

Newt gave him a boyish smile before closing the final distance between them and let his eyes slide shut.  Thomas was easy to kiss, it all felt natural to him, like coming back to his hammock after working a long day in the garden, a breath of relief when he saw his friends coming back from their morning run, the taste of freedom when they escaped from WICKED.  He felt the warmth of affection when he realized that he could do this for the rest of his life and it made him smile, which broke their kiss and Thomas was pulling back, face content and cheeks flushed.

“Feels like I did this before, with you,” Thomas said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Newt cocked his head, a serious expression on his face, “Do you think that we had been together before the Maze?”

Thomas drank in the sight of Newt’s blonde hair that was toyed with by the wind, his gentle face, yet stern eyes, the soft glowing hue of his skin in the sunlight, the fond smile that graced Newt’s face when he saw Thomas staring, and it was in that moment that Thomas knew it was something that he could believe of his former life.  

Newt leaned back into their second kiss and twined his fingers back with Thomas’ and pouted only slightly when Thomas pulled back away first.

“Sorry, had to really make sure that I was kissing you before the Maze,” Thomas said, nodding seriously to himself.  “And yes, I do believe it was you, because I’d have to be a shucking idiot if it wasn’t you.”

The blonde laughed at Thomas and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, “You can be a shucking idiot, but I guess that’s what makes you my shucking idiot.”

“One that you’d still follow anywhere?” Thomas hopefully asked him.

Gazing adoringly into Thomas’ puppy brown eyes, Newt could only smile and kiss Thomas for the third time, “Yes, to the start of our new Paradise to the very ends of the world,” Newt swore.

This was going to be the start of their Paradise and they were ready to face it and live in it together.


End file.
